What is Clarity
by WiseKitsune
Summary: Collection of MinaKushi one-shots. Mainly fluff


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi,**_

_**I haven't written a story about Minakushi in a long time. For a while I tried to write a serious long story, but couldn't. I've decided to simply write a collection of one-shots, with the occasional two-shot in there to just satisfy my need. I wrote this first small story a while back and just decided to make it the first of hopefully many short fluff filled stories.**_

_**-Wisekitsune**_

* * *

**Early Morning Hours:**

Her eyes gently blinked.

It was still dark outside as no warm light was shinning from the rooms window blinds.

Rolling onto her back, the red head out stretched one of her long pale arms in search of another. To her displeasure though the bed was empty, all that was there was just her and a cold bedside.

Purple eyes gently turned and eyed the room. It was far too early for any normal person to be up, yet someone was.

Brushing her hands against the sheets she gently lifted herself up. Her long back cracked as she sat up with her knotted hair resting against the small of her back.

She wore a loose tank top over her somewhat pudgy and swollen stomach. The straps had fallen off of her shoulders and fallen to the sides giving her a rather lazy effect.

Kushina yawned gently while turning her eyes to a small alarm clock on her lover's end table. The small digits read the horror of what time it truly was. Red eye brows knitted on her forehead as she flung herself back. Her head hitting the pillow forcefully as her body fell back into the warm bed.

"Three in the morning." She groaned out.

Stands of hair covered part of her face as she stared up at her pale ceiling that just held absolutely no interest, yet she couldn't help but not stare at it.

It wasn't until she heard the door creak from being opened that all interest was diverted from that pale ceiling towards something new.

Sitting up once more the red head opened her mouth in surprise only to smile wildly from ear to ear.

The blond came to the bed side, still in his bed attire that consisted of boxers and a loose white t-shirt. His messy blond hair was all too cute, and yet the red head had no interest in the adorableness that was her husband. At the moment her eyes glittered with joy as she reached out to touch the bundle in his arms.

Touching the soft locks of golden hair that laid all bundled up in his favorite orange blanket, Kushina sighed. The baby in her husband's arms was long fast asleep. Dreaming of something unique that neither one of them probably knew or understood.

Opening her arms the red head reached for the child.

Minato just lightly smirked as he gently without waking their son, passed him over to his mother.

Kushina grinned wildly as she held her baby in her arms. Her amethyst eyes glowed almost as she stared down at the silently snoring baby.

Minato had all the while gotten up and laid down in bed again right next to the sitting up red head. His eyes dully blinked as sleep dared to claim him once more.

The red head grinned and slowly fell back, holding on tightly to their son. Her head gracefully fell on the blond man's chest. She could hear every breath the blond made, every heartbeat he gave forth.

All she could do was smile

Naruto quietly yawned as he slept on top of his mother's chest, finally off dreaming once more about something unknown.

"Minato." Kushina mumbled as she too closed her eyes and began to drift into sleep again.

"Hmmm?" the man muttered as he opened a single blue eye.

Snuggling into his warmth once more Kushina grinned. "I love you."

Minato took a deep breath at her remark. "I love you too."

Kushina opened one eye and peeked out at the sleeping baby in between them that mainly rested up on top of her.

"Goodnight Naruto." She warmly murmured out before fully passing out again.

The blond man before following the rest of his family snaked an arm around his wife and pulled her in towards him, carefully minding Naruto as well.

Minato just smiled as he slowly closed his eyes to the peaceful sight.

_Without a single word more the young man whispered out, "Goodnight."_

_End_

_**Please leave a review! :) They give me insight as to if I wanna write more or not.**_

_**-Kitsune**_


End file.
